


Show me yours, I'll show you mine

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got the idea for this story from a gif from Last Christmas with Clara in her housecoat up against the console with the Doctor holding her by the arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me yours, I'll show you mine

Clara left her bedroom, her housecoat wrapped tight around her as she made her way to the console room. She’d been sleeping soundly until there’d been loud groaning noises and the TARDIS was practically shuddering from some sort of straining. Arriving, Clara found the Doctor madly making adjustments to the settings. 

‘C’mon old girl! Work with me here!’ He was talking to the TARDIS as he always did when something was going wrong. ‘It’s just a bit of vortex disturbance. You’ve been through worse.’ He was flipping some levers in quick succession. ‘C’mon, work through this.’

The TARDIS gave a mighty lurch, throwing the two of them flying off their feet. After a few violent moments, the TARDIS settled and went into an idle mode. Clara scrambled to her feet, using the TARDIS console to steady herself. The Doctor made it back to his feet and strode over to Clara. ‘You alright?’ His hands were on her upper arms, helping to steady her. 

‘Yeah, Doctor. Just shaken a bit. What happened?’

‘Ah, that.’ He clapped his hands together. ‘A bit of a vortex disturbance.’

‘Which means?’

‘Well, ah...’ He paused and looked at her, hands on her upper arms again. ‘We’re stranded for the moment. Sails furled. Let the storm wear itself out before we go moving again.’

‘Stranded? In the vortex? For how long?’

‘Well. ah. That I don’t know.’ The Doctor began to blush slightly as he noticed that in the madness of the vortex storm and Clara being knocked about her housecoat had come loose. Apparently, the Doctor noted, she must sleep in the nude for he was getting a very good look at her breasts. His eyes were rather openly ogling her and Clara, noticing where he was looking straightened up and was tugging her house coat closed again.

‘Doctor!’

‘Sorry!’ He pulled his hands away from her arms, as if he’d been burned. ‘Wasn’t me! I was just..’

‘Ogling me!’ Clara told him off. ‘You could have said something instead of just staring.’

‘Sorry.’ He blushed more fiercely. ‘Lots to ogle.’ He muttered.

‘Doctor!’ She gave him a quick slap on the cheek. 

‘What was that for!’ He rubbed his sore cheek.

‘That was for making a rude comment about my breasts!’ 

‘Wasn’t rude. Was a compliment. Would you have preferred me saying ‘Nice tits?’ instead?’ He expected the second slap. ‘I don’t make a fuss if you catch me with an erection.’

‘I do not look at your crotch!’ Clara denied. 

‘Bullcrap! You do so! I’ve seen you staring. Not to mention catching the odd feel when we’re in a pickle and in close quarters. There’s never been an actual need for you to even accidentally grope around my groin.’

‘Doctor. If you’re going to be like this...’ Clara was on the verge of threatening him but couldn’t come up with a threat other than..’ you can just drop me off home.’

‘If you insist. Will have to wait until this storm passes. Would you like to make yourself comfortable by getting dressed then? I’ll just pop to my room now.’

Clara humphed and was about to return to her room when her curiosity got the better of her. ‘Why would you need to go to your own room?’

‘I’ve been ogling your breasts too much. Seeing as you had them open to me to look at up close. So now I’ve got an erection. Unless you’d like to ogle it a bit first? But if you do then I’d like to look at your breasts again. Fair’s fair after all.’ 

Clara just stared at him, trying hard not to catch a glimpse of his crotch to see if he was telling the truth. She knew that he was good at lying. She turned away for a moment, heading towards her room but she did look back at him over her shoulder. He had unbuttoned his jacket and she did catch a glimpse of his crotch and he did indeed have a bulge happening. 

‘HAH!’ THe Doctor caught her looking. ‘You do look at my dick!’

‘I do NOT.’ Clara denied again. ‘You’re not naked so I can’t actually look at it.’ She tried to use logic to counter his claim.

‘I can be.You?’ He offered with a glint in his eyes.

‘Doctor!’ She tightened her house coat around her.

‘Oh, come on, Clara. You getting all shy on me now?’ He approached her, running a hand on her upper arm. His other hand moved to the belt to untie it. Clara tried to move away but wasn’t fast enough nor did she try very hard and it fell open, exposing her to his gaze. ‘See. Not so hard.’ The Doctor looked at her, taking in her naked body. ‘You are quite lovely to look at, Clara.’

‘Doctor, don’t.’ She made to close the house coat again but he stopped her hands. 

‘Clara, don’t.’ He leaned forward to kiss her. The Doctor’s hands moved from her wrists to her breasts, stroking them. Clara’s eyes closed slightly at his soft touch. ‘Still deny you look?’ His voice was a whisper in her ear even as his thumbs rolled over her nipples.

‘Doctor,’ Clara breathed as she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

‘Tell me.’ He asked.

‘I do.’ Clara finally answered. ‘I do look at your crotch.’

‘You’ve shown me yours.’ He said. ‘Fair is fair, I said.’ The Doctor kissed her again and unbuckled his trousers as he did so. Long fingers tugged his zipper down and then Clara’s hands took over to slide them down. Her shorter, softer fingers were under his boxer’s waistband, caressing him. His tongue darted deeper between her lips and over her tongue as she grasped him and was exposing him. The Doctor pulled back so that she could have a proper look. Clara’s eyes widened. She was definitely impressed at the hard shaft and large, engorged head of his dick. He tilted his head, looking at Clara’s face as it grew more flushed and she licked her lips. He stepped to her once more, kissing her and this time she was responding to him. 

Her grip on his erection was firm and the Doctor was pleased when she was tugging him closer to her. Clara was breathing heavily against his chest as he pressed against her, his erection against her naked thigh now. 

‘Clara,’ The Doctor moaned her name as she ran her fingers along his hard length. ‘Want to make love to you.’

‘God, yes.’ Clara answered.

The Doctor’s response was to lift her onto the edge of the console, her housecoat cushioning her behind. He urged her legs open wide for him and then, placing her hand on his erection once more, let her guide him inside her hole. She groaned and he was gentle entering her. She was tight around him as the large head of his dick spread her open. Clara caught her breath as he moved deeper. ‘Too much?’ He asked. 

‘No, want you.’ She muttered and wrapped her legs around his waist, she leaned back slightly onto the console and he found it easier to sink into her all the way with the angle. 

‘Oh, that’s…’ The Doctor sighed as he was completely inside her. He groaned and began to pull out slightly before thrusting in and out of her slowly. Clara was moving her hips to the same rhythm of his thrusts. Her hands were slipping under his shirts, stroking his chest. They kissed as they made love, enjoying one another until the Doctor found he was close to losing control. ‘Clara, oh, Clara. I can’t hold back..’ He groaned.

‘Don’t, Doctor, oh god don’t!’ 

His thrusts became more frenzied as he came close to orgasm. ‘Clara!’ He cried out her name as he came, remaining inside her. ‘Oh, lord.’ He nuzzled against her neck, stroking her until she was peaking and her muscles were pulsing around his dick inside her still. ‘That’s.. ah.. Clara.. again.. ahhhh…’ He felt himself coming again. The Doctor sighed against her as she trembled all over. 

‘Doctor,’ Clara muttered his name, hardly moving from the power of their orgasms. 

‘D’you always sleep nude?’

‘Yes,’ Clara said.

‘Mmm, good.’

‘Why?’

‘Makes it easier when I want to make love to you again.’ The Doctor said. 

‘Again?’

‘Problem?’

‘Lord no.’ Clara pulled him down for another long, passionate kiss. ‘Take me to your room now then.’

‘With great pleasure, lover.’ The Doctor said, gathering her in his arms and heading to his room.


End file.
